Amor Ninja
by canelaric
Summary: madara y sasuke quieren destruir konoha, sasuke se infiltra en la aldea, pero sasuke no contaba con tener sentimientos fuertes por sakura eso le complicara las cosas que elegira sasuke el amor o la venganza?


Significados símbolos

() Acotaciones autora

""– _inner personajes_

_**- acción del personaje_

_Advertencias_

_-Muerte personajes_

_- spoiler al principio_

_**Capitulo 1 REGRESO**_

Nos encontramos con tobi y sasuke después de la muerte de itachi. Tobi le conto toda la verdad sobre itachi a sasuke y mostro su verdadera identidad es madara uchiha, juntos quieren vengarse de la aldea por todo lo que le hicieron a su clan.(sasuke decidió separarse de taka/ naruto derroto a pein,/ )

Madara: ahora que sabes todo tengo un plan en marcha para la destrucción pero necesito tu ayuda

Sasuke: dime que tengo que hacer

Madara: te infiltraras en la aldea, tendrás su confianza y me mostraras toda la información para que podamos actuar

Sasuke: *enojado* no hare eso estás loco, no quiero poner un pie en ese lugar

Madara: lo tendrás que hacer, te necesito en ese puesto

Sasuke: tú no me das órdenes

Madara: entonces es imposible destruir a la aldea, no tengo todos los recursos necesarios

Sasuke: está bien *fastidiado*

Al otro día sasuke se presento en la oficina de la hokage para volver a la aldea.

Tsunade: así que deseas regresar por qué?

Sasuke: termine la venganza y es el único lugar donde puedo volver_,_"como odio hacer esto, por culpa de ellos itachi le paso todo"

Tsunade: a ver derrotaste a 2 enemigos de la villa, podrás regresar con 2 condiciones

Sasuke: que tengo que hacer?

Tsunade: primero no volver a traicionar y cumplir todas mis órdenes, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer, preséntate mañana a las 9

Sasuke: está bien y mi banda? "tengo que tener eso para tener la confianza de todos"

Tsunade: cuando vea tu progreso en la aldea la tendrás

Sasuke: hmp está bien "aun no me tiene confianza, que molesto"

Sasuke se retira de la oficina y se encuentra con naruto, kakashi y el resto de sus compañeros excepto sakura. Ahora solo se quedo con naruto en ichiraku festejando su regreso.

Naruto: eh teme y derrotaste a itachi

Sasuke: si, pero no quiero hablar de eso"vengare a mi hermano"

Naruto: está bien jeje, ahora veras todas mis nuevas habilidades tengo una nueva técnica

Sasuke: sigues siendo débil dobe, yo soy más fuerte que tu

Naruto: mañana te lo demostrare, hoy no puedo

Sasuke: vaya el dobe está ocupado

Naruto: tengo una cita con hinata, no me quiero ensuciar

Sasuke: estas enamorado hmp*sonrisa arrogante*

Naruto: no te burles teme y tú no tienes novia?

Sasuke: no tengo tiempo para eso

Naruto: sabes sakura anda con un chico de la niebla, hace 2 semanas se fue de misión ahí

Sasuke: *sorprendido* en serio?

Naruto: si, celoso jaja*riéndose*

Sasuke: no es eso solo que me sorprendió dobe "nose por que me molesto eso"

Naruto: es un tarado se llama ryu, es un creído arrogante

Sasuke: y que le vio a ese chico?

Naruto: no tengo idea, bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana

Sasuke: perfúmate bien galancito jaja

Naruto: no te burles, adiós

Sasuke volvió al barrio uchiha se quedo pensando un poco en cómo será ese tal ryu, le molesto un poco la noticia pero aun no sabe el por qué.

Al otro día en konoha 

Sasuke se encuentra en el despacho de tsunade.

Tsunade: tienes que traerme todos los informes hechos de la academia para aquí

Sasuke: hmp está bien

Sasuke fue a la academia los informes eran muchas pilas de cuaderno con muchas cajas, todo eso debía llevarlo ya a la oficina de tsunade

Sasuke: que pesado es esto"piensa muy pronto tendrá mi confianza y todo esto acabara "

Sasuke se encontraba por los pasillos de la torre del hokage y choco

Sakura: discúlpame estaba distraída

Sasuke: hmp no te preocupes (la pila de cajas que llevaba sasuke le tapa toda la cara)

Sakura: sasuke?

Sasuke: *se pone de costado*"que hermosa esta, pero que digo" hola sakura tanto tiempo "por que estoy nervioso"

Sakura: pensé que lo que me dijo naruto era mentira, son para tsunade todas estas cajas

Sasuke: si me puedes abrir la puerta*fastidiado por el peso de las cajas*

Sakura: ah sí, pasa

Entraron los dos sasuke dejo todas las cajas en el piso cerca del escritorio

Sakura: hola tsunade-sama

Sasuke: aquí está todo, me retiro

Tsunade: no todavía no termino tienes que hacer lo de esta lista

La lista decía, ayudar la anciana Naru con las compras, cuidar los cultivos del señor Okko , limpiar las aulas de la academia.

Sasuke: que estas son misiones de rango d, yo soy más que esto*fastidiado*

Tsunade: cuando te ganes mi confianza veré ponerte misiones mejores

Sasuke: "presumida, que molesto" hmp, voy a cumplir esto adiós*se fue de la oficina*

Sakura: no confía en sasuke?

Tsunade: si confió solo lo quiero ver sufrir por semanas, estoy aburrida además con esto se ablanda un poco y deja de ser tan serio

Sakura: usted no cambia

Tsunade: lo mejor gracias a el me quito el trabajo del papeleo de encima *feliz*

Sakura: aca traigo el informe

Tsunade: porque volviste temprano, te dije que tenías vacaciones por una 1 semana

Sakura: ryu y yo peleamos decidimos tomar distancia por un tiempo

Tsunade: bueno en la pareja pasan estas cosas

Sakura: si espero que el tiempo arregle las cosas, me voy al hospital

Tsunade: ah más tarde llévale esto a iruka son los documentos de los nuevos gennin los acepte a todos, dile que falta 1 sensei para el equipo 7

Sakura: ese equipo debe ser el mejor "como éramos nosotros"

Tsunade: si espero que encuentre a alguien para ese puesto por que los jounnin están muy ocupados

Pasaron las horas sasuke se encontraba limpiando el aula de iruka, mientras el espera unos papeleos.

Iruka: que bueno que regresaste sasuke

Sakura: hmp gracias, aunque odio hacer esto

Iruka: bueno tsunade es asi, es muy exigente

En ese momento llego sakura para entregarle el informe a iruka y le conto el problema de los jounnin

Iruka: vaya tengo que encontrar a alguien, algunos de su generación no puede hacerlo?

Sakura: estamos ocupados el equipo de gai está en constante misiones, naruto entrena con los sapos, kiba y sino en misión, hinata está ocupada con su clan, chouji y shikamaru están en la aldea de la area e ino y yo en el hospital, lo siento iruka- sensei

Iruka: donde encontrare alguien para mañana

Sakura: *miro a sasuke limpiando la mesa* y tu sasuke no estas ocupados con misiones

Sasuke: "está loca no me gustan los niños" no puedo estoy con ordenes de tsunade, además esta es una misión

Sakura: limpiar la mesa? *riéndose *

Sasuke: no te rías, además no creo que tsunade me deje estar en ese puesto, ella no confía en mi

Sakura: eso se puede arreglar

Iruka: dale sasuke tu eres fuerte además sabes cómo es el mecanismo

Sakura: por favor vas a dejar esos niños solos*haciendo mirada tierna *

Sasuke: "por que me gusta esa mirada" está bien pero solo temporal

Iruka: perfecto ahora hablare con tsunade, ven mañana a las 10 nos vemos chicos*se va en un puff*

Sasuke: no puedo creer que vaya ser sensei

Sakura: mira el equipo es el numero 7 , que coincidencia

Sasuke: si la verdad, y tu que cuentas?

Sakura: trabajo en el hospital de konoha

Sasuke: eres ninja medica?

Sakura: si además tengo super fuerza

Sasuke: si como no

Sakura: mira *le pega un tincazo en la frente*

Sasuke: aaahhh bueno está bien *sobándose la frente*

Sakura: me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana

Sakura se retira y sasuke vuelve a su casa, se encuentra con madara

Madara: hola sasuke

Sasuke: que haces aquí? Nadie te vio?

Madara: no te preocupes use la teletransportación, que tal va la infiltración?

Sasuke: todavía no tengo la confianza para entrar en los archivos además hay muchos anbus a la noche para ir a buscar

Madara: no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo, te venia a informar que demorare bastante para ejecutar nuestro plan, estoy reclutando gente para el ataque pero esta difícil además estoy buscando a kabuto para que reviva a los akatsuki

Sasuke: al idiota de kabuto pensé que estaba muerto. No te demores tanto odio estar aquí

Madara: no te preocupes yo también quiero destruir esta aldea lo antes posible pero con nuestros poderes no son suficiente, adiós *se retira*

Sasuke: "ya quiero que esto acabe, espero que tsunade no me acepte para ser sensei de esos chicos"

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola esto es la introducción de la historia básicamente para presentar el estado de sasuke, mañana les pongo la conti

Les prometo que esta historia se pondrá emocionante


End file.
